Hungry Like The Wolf (Or As Hungry As Stiles Can Get)
by dweebenstein
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by Ms. Blake, after recently kidnapping the Sheriff. Derek and the pack must figure out how to save him. After all is done, will they be able to live a normal life? Or will the Alpha Pack continue to be up their asses with the whole, "Join the pack or die" thing? Find out! Violence and romance to occur. Possible Scisaac.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to attempt a Sterek fic, but it's kinda crummy. I was in a shit mood when I wrote this. I promise it'll get better though. I have great ideas for this fic. And before you go any further, this has spoilers from season three. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bite of the cold, metal seat belt pushing against the sensitive skin on his thigh was enough to get Stiles complaining again. It wasn't often that he was squished in the back seat between an alpha, and what was to be a true alpha. His Jeep just wasn't meant for more than four people. Competitiveness and testosterone practically polluted the air. It had Isaac chuckling in the drivers seat, and Allison rolling her eyes in the passengers seat. It also didn't help that he was in the middle of a huge fight between the two wolves. It was hard enough to be awkwardly sandwiched between two seething wolves, which both had their hands on Stiles' legs, but they also wanted to know which side he was on. Derek or Scott. Scott figured it would be an easy choice. But when Stiles shrugged and replied with, "Well you guys are both cool dudes," he knew he lucked out.

Derek glared up at Scott and snarled. Scott let a growl rip from his chest. This clearly wasn't going to ease up anytime soon.

"Boys! Stop it," Allison yelled from the front seat.

Scott whimpered like a puppy and dropped his head in shame. Derek continued to glare, but kept the snarling at a minimum. Apparently his girlfriend could settle the air.

"So, uh, guys. How ya doi-"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek growled, tightening his grip on his leg.

Stiles winced and looked towards Scott, whose eyes would not leave from Derek's hand. He didn't think Allison could stop this one from getting out of control.

"Mine," Derek mouthed, squeezing Stiles' leg again.

"I'll rip your fucking throat out you piece of sh-"

Isaac stomped on the brakes hard, causing everyone in the car to lurch forward. He shot Stiles an apologetic look, who just shrugged and crossed his arms. Just because Stiles was too traumatized to drive, didn't mean Isaac could take away the last thing he didn't think would ever be taken. Though, he also thought that about his dad. He grimaced at the thought, but kept from voicing it. Isaac turned to Derek, and then to Scott, who both looked at the young beta as if he had something disturbing on his face.

"That's it. I thought this was funny before, but now it's just a bunch of hormonal bullshit. You guys can get out of the car and walk the rest of the way. We don't have to deal with this childish bullshit."

"What? That isn't fair it was all Derek!" Scott whined, leaning forward to give Isaac his signature puppy dog eyes.

"As your alpha Isaac, I suggest you continue driving." Derek crossed his arms with a smirk, thinking he had all the power as per usual, but was sadly mistaken when Isaac pushed Scott's face away and unlocked the doors. Beta or not, Isaac was no longer going to listen to the snarling and growling coming from the backseat.

"No. Get out."

Scott pushed the door open and slammed it before Stiles could say a word. Derek looked at Stiles, then climbed from the car and slammed the door just as he was about to climb out too.

"Stiles, you can stay. Just let the two idiots duke it out for a bit."

Outside they could hear the sounds of Derek and Scott wolfing out. Both of them ran in front of the car, before tackling each other and rolling off and away into the woods. Stiles let his head fall forward into his hands and groaned. This was mostly his fault, yet they are taking the full brunt of it all. Isaac shifted the car back into drive and sped away, not another word about Scott or Derek leaving his mouth. Allison sat in her seat, tight lipped and looking out the window. The silence was awkward, and had Stiles fidgeting with his clothes. It wouldn't be too long before his anxiety built up enough to send him into a panic attack. And with no best friend around to help him out, he was sure to make a spectacle of himself. Stiles knew he made a mistake, and now the whole pack had to suffer because of it. It was almost too much for him to handle. He had to get away.

"Pull over Isaac. I want to get out."

Isaac looked in the rear view at Stiles, but said nothing. He could hear the spike in his heart rate, and could see and smell the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Dude come on. I need to be alone."

"We are in the middle of nowhere. I mean, it isn't safe for you to be out alone. Jennifer could be planning something big involving you and your dad. I'm sure both Scott and Derek would murder me if just let you walk out here alone."

Stiles rolled his eyes and placed his hands firmly on Isaac's shoulders. He brought his mouth close to his ear. Isaac flinched, but continued to drive. Stiles was only a human. What was the worst he could do to a werewolf? Allison glanced at the two from the corner of her eye and sighed. It seemed Derek and Scott weren't the only two that annoyed her. Stiles eased himself so as not to seem so out of control.

"Stop the car now, or I'll make sure Derek hears about your little midnight rendezvous with his sister. The. Whole. Thing."

Isaac gulped, and stopped the car. Allison gave Stiles one look before rolling her eyes and waving him off. She clearly was in no mood to be dealing with the drama of the wolf pack any longer.

"It isn't your fault you know," she huffed.

"Well, I believe it is." With that, he slammed the door and watched the car hesitate, before it zoomed out of sight. He was prepared for the long and peaceful walk home when he reached for his phone. He came up empty, and with a scream threw himself to the ground dramatically. He must have dropped it at the school when trying to help out Scott.

"Fucking werewolves!"

Though shouting really did nothing for him, but lead anything lurking in the forest to come kill him, it did ease his nerves. His breathing calmed, and his heart rate decreased. He sat up and brought his knees up to his chest. He didn't exactly condone sitting in the middle of the road, but when it was two o'clock in the morning and he had no one to go home to, it didn't really matter. No one to worry much about where he was. Unless it was Derek. Or Scott.

The sound of a car approaching gave him hope and a bit of anxiety. Isaac must have changed his mind to the idea of Stiles risking death to just be alone and turned around. But he might not be able to see Stiles sitting in the road, and might possibly run over the poor human. He stood up and dusted himself off.

The car pulled up beside him. He laughed as he heard the window rolled down.

"Look, sorry man. It's just been one hell of a night. I guess I overreacted a bit."

He looked up, expecting the comforting look of his blue jeep, and a smiling young werewolf, ready to tell him all was okay, but was instead met with an unfamiliar black car, and a darkened face.

"Hello Stiles," a female voice called out.

Stiles gulped as he squinted up at the driver.

"Your daddy sure does miss you," Jennifer said, a grin spreading across her face.

***

Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods, the two werewolves tackled and threw each other against trees and boulders and shit. Only to quickly recover and lunge again. Derek was being angsty as fuck, and Scott seemed to be cruisin' for a bruisin'.

"Lay. Off. Scott!"

"This is your fault! You trusted her, and now everyone is suffering because of it! And now you're turning my best friend against me?"

"Back off!"

Derek swiped at Scott with his claws, shredding his t-shirt. Scott leaped forward, grabbing Derek by the throat and slamming him down. He kicked his legs up, hitting Scott hard in the back of the head. The young wolf let go and staggered back, holding his head. Derek got up, getting in a crouching position, but did nothing to advance forward. A low growl built up in his chest, alarming Scott to how serious the situation really was. Not only did he realize this, but he decided to end the feud also. He held his palms out to Derek in surrender and sighed. No one would be getting saved while the two leaders fought like children.

Derek straightened his stance, and went for a more human look. He looked at Scott with furrowed brows, unsure of why he surrendered.

"Just like that and you give up?"

"Derek, please. This has been going on far too long. We can't keep doing this. If we want to find where Stiles' dad went, and save him before he gets killed, we need to work together."

The alpha crossed his arms, looking down at Scott. He could hear the steady heartbeat and saw the look of truth in his eyes. This was no game, and it was about time that they get serious. Derek held out his hand, waiting for Scott to grip it. When he finally did, they made a truce. They both attempted to not glare or voice their opinion of each other, when Derek's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced down at the screen. He smirked and looked up at Scott.

"Looks like your best friend finally chose a side." He hit the answer button, ignoring the look of death Scott was shooting his way.

"Hey Stiles, see you've gone with the real al-"

"Derek. Listen. I may have…stumbled upon a certain problem. "

He rolled his eyes, but stopped when he realized Stiles couldn't see him.

"What is it Stiles? I don't have all morning."

"Well, you remember what happened earlier? With the whole Jen-Hey! Stop, I wasn't done!" Something rustled on the other end, and Stiles voice seemed farther away. A little more rustling occurred before it finally settled. Someone else was breathing on the other end, and t set Derek on alert.

"If you want your Stilinksi's back, I suggest you get your fuzzy ass over to the bank. Just you."

_Jennifer. _

"What the hell are you doing? I swear, when I get a hold of you, I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Oh Derek, can you not think of a better threat?"

He listened as sounds of a chair scraping against the ground ensued. Stiles grunted loudly, and it sounded as if he fell over. Even in the midst of trouble, he still couldn't keep from acting like a total goof.

"Don't worry Derek! I'm working on a master plan to kick her ass and save my dad. So far, I've only gotten to part A, but it seems to be-OW! What the hell?" He could hear the slap well over the phone. He clenched his jaw, staring at Scott. He knew he could hear every word being said, and if the look on his face didn't convince him that he really did care for Stiles, then it would have to be the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists as a way to calm himself.

"This is ridiculous. Meet me at the bank, or I will kill them both." With that, she hung up the phone.

Derek growled, his body going into wolf mode. His Stiles was in the hands of a psychopath, and all he could do was sit here and figure out what to do. Scott wouldn't allow him to go by himself, not when the sheriff and Stiles were involved. And Isaac would be damned if he let the closest thing he had to family go off and get killed. He dialed Isaac's number into his phone and quickly held it up to his ear.

"Go for Isaac!" Allison giggled in the background, along with the young teen wolf.

"Isaac, Jennifer has Stiles. How the hell did this happen?"

The giggling ceased, and he heard Isaac curse under his breath. This was not supposed to happen. Why was Stiles not with Isaac anyway? Did he kick him out of the car too?

"Derek, he asked to get out. It wasn't our fault."

"Meet me at the loft. And bring Lydia. Whether he's alive or dead, we will find him." _And you better fucking hope he's alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**So don't freak out. Okay? Nothing is as it seems. And I'm super tired, so I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes. I am aware. But don't freak out! I promise everything will be fine!:) Also, you'll see some Sterek goodies next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lydia wasn't surprised when she got the call that Stiles was missing. She rolled her eyes and sat up from her bed, smoothing out her fiery locks. Isaac had called as soon as he got off the phone with Derek, rambling on about how it was his entire fault and that she had to help them. Of course it had to be while she was sleeping, which is why she believed it as a joke.

"Maybe he just went after his dad. Ever think of that? And besides, if there's no dead body involved, what makes you think I can find him?"

"Lydia, this isn't a joke. He was kidnapped by Jennifer."

"Isaac, I'm going to say this as sweetly as I can. It's three thirty in the fucking morning and if I can't get any sleep, I will wail until I can't anymore. But there's no way of knowing when that'll be. I have a strong lung capacity. Your move."

"Banshee jokes, nice," she heard a female voice say in the background.

"Is that Allison? How did she hear that _wolf boy_?"

The sounds of the phone being shuffled around invaded her ears, earning another eye roll.

"Sorry," Isaac murmured," It was on speaker."

"Look, _little cub_, you woke me up. And that's a side you don't want to meet. I suggest you hang up now, or face my wailing fury."

"Whatever Lydia. By- Hey!"

"Lydia, get your ass outside right now, or I will hang you by the shirt with one of my arrows."

So this was serious if Allison was making threats. Her eyes grew wide, taking in the details of the too-early-in-the-morning phone call. Stiles was missing. And the kidnapper was Jennifer. Great. So she had to face the psycho bitch once again. Though it could be a great time to get revenge on her. After all she's done. After awakening Lydia's powers to their full intent. Kicking her off the small team of humans that they managed to scrounge up from the bottom of the supernatural barrel. It was a full house of freaks in Beacon Hills. Werewolves, Kanima, Druids, and now a Banshee.

"So Stiles really is...A-alright, I'll be outside in ten minutes." With that she hung up the phone, staring down at her hands in utter shock. Although she never returned her feelings for the hyperactive teen, she did care a great deal for him. He saved her ass a good amount of times, that it was no longer funny. It was about time she returned the favor. She glanced down at her clock and frowned. It was way later than she thought. A groan escaped from her mouth as she got up from her bed and began to dress herself. For one thing, she was not going to go looking for her friend in pajama pants and a tank top.

"Stiles, you little shit. They better not be using me to find your dead ass," she whispered to herself, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. A honk rang out, making her jump and almost fall over her bed. _They obviously haven't heard of sneaking out._ She grabbed her bag and was a step away from putting on her shoes, when she heard sounds coming from her window. It opened and sent a breeze through the room. She turned and came face to face with Isaac. The amount of times she has rolled her eyes could probably start a new world record.

"Am I not allowed to leave through the front door?"

Isaac looked over his shoulder, a frown embedded on his face. His ears perked up to something that Lydia couldn't hear, but seemed to shrug it off as an everyday noise. The redhead crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Isaac glanced down at her foot, his frown constructing itself into a smirk. Of course she didn't want to be dealing with this at, he shot a look to the clock, four in the morning. He was about to turn back to the window, when he heard a whistle outside. Allison and him had a signal, and when he heard it, he froze.

"What was that?" Lydia asked, pushing stray hairs out of her face.

The young wolf's body went into full alert. He crouched down and began taking deep breaths through his nose. "We think someone is watching your house." He whispered this, reaching his hand out to Lydia. She looked at his hand as if something disgusting was all over it and backed away.

"Outside…my house?"

Isaac nodded, his hand still out for her to grab. She hesitated before taking it, looking over her shoulder to the door. It was slightly cracked, which seemed weird. She remembered closing it before she went to bed. As she turned back to Isaac to ask if he or Allison opened it, she was grabbed and hoisted onto Isaac's back, who then proceeded to jump out the window. At the same time, she heard her door slam open and hit the wall. She screamed the whole way, up until they ended up by the car. Isaac threw her in, then jumped up to the front seat and threw it in drive, peeling out of Lydia's driveway. With the top off, Allison was able to stand up and aim her bow at oncoming trouble. But nothing seemed to be following them.

Lydia looked at Isaac with an open mouth and wide eyes. His ear was trickling blood, which he didn't seem to notice. A probable cause from her piercing scream. Sometimes she forgot what she was. Though she just learned of it recently, thanks to one Jennifer Blake.

"What the hell just happened?"

Isaac looked to Allison, then into the rearview at Lydia, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip. Allison sat down, but threw a worried glance towards the redhead. She then looked back at Isaac and gave him a curt nod. He sighed heavily and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"We think that the Darach, I mean, Jennifer doesn't just want Stiles. It wants all the humans, or…as close to humans that we can get, from our pack. A way to kind of throw the pack out of whack. They have Stiles. When I got to your house, Jennifer's scent was all over the place. Which is why I came through the window. We're lucky we got there before she got you. It's only a matter of time before they come for Allison. Though I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"And I'm not capable of the very same thing?"

"Well, you kinda always end up the damsel in distress. Jennifer almost killed you once. She won't hesitate to do it again."

Lydia shut her mouth, unable to shoot out a witty retort. This was all she needed. To be hunted like an animal. _I guess this is what it feels like. _With a small sigh, she rested her head against the backseat and closed her eyes. "Where are we even headed too? We can't just go and kick her ass with just us three."

"Derek's loft. He already has Scott and Deaton there."

"Oh goody. I get to deal with grumpy and the lovesick puppy this early in the morning."

Allison glared at the dashboard, not willing herself to look back at Lydia. She understands that the girl is unhappy with the circumstances. They all are. But there's no reason to talk about Scott that way.

"Try and get some sleep on the drive there," Allison said through clenched teeth.

Lydia flinched, though didn't let Isaac or Allison see. She curled her body into a ball, and tried her best to rest.

Stiles groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair. He tapped his fingers against the wood, and began to whistle a song that his dad liked to sing while driving around in his patrol car. After a bit, he began to hear a quiet whistle coming from the door that lay directly in front of him. He stopped his whistling to listen. A grin spread over his face as he began to wiggle and writhe in his chair.

"Dad!" He shouted, rocking his chair so much, that it nearly toppled over again.

"Stiles," a hoarse voice called back.

He couldn't believe it. His dad was alive. He sounded worse for wear, but he was alive. His motions became more intense, to the point where him, and the chair, fell to the ground. With a loud crack, the chair broke, setting free one of his hands. He ripped the duct tape from his other hand off and jumped up, pumping his fists into the air. A groan from the next room sent him flailing for the door, which easily opened for his clammy hands. He peered inside, seeing the sheriff in the center of the room, still tied up to a chair. He began to take away the restraints, pausing to look at the open wound in his dad's chest. The knife went in pretty deep, but not enough to hit anything majorly. And…was it just his mind playing tricks on him, or was the wound on the other side of his chest? He shook the thought from his and continued to work on the ropes that were wrapped around his dad's limbs.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. For not believin' you. It was wrong of me."

His face twisted into pain as Stiles released the finally restraint from him. He got p and stretched his body, then pulled his son in for a long embrace.

Stiles coughed a bit, causing his father to release him. He cocked an eyebrow at his son, who only smirked and shrugged in return.

"What? We need to get out of here. Like yesterday. I'm happy to see you dad, and I'd love to hug you. But if she comes back, I'm pretty sure it won't be easy to bre-" He stopped talking as he noticed something moving in the corner. He walked away from his dad to the object and squinted. It looked like a person, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Um, you're right. Stiles, we should get out of here."

Yeah. It was a person alright. Great, just what he needed, another victim to smuggle out.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait two seconds. I need to see who that is."

As he drew closer, he could hear the muffled sounds of a male voice. A black bag covered the person's head, and almost no clothes covered the body. Which was how he saw the familiar socks that belonged to his dad on the person's feet.

A couple Christmas' ago, Stiles had gotten his dad a pair of Batman socks. His dad muttered and commented on how silly they were, but still wore them often, possibly for Stiles own amusement. And now that he looked at them now, it's almost like the universe was screaming that what was behind him was not who he claims to be.

He spun around, but only saw an empty room. He turned back to the person, and pulled off the black bag to reveal his father. Eyes bloodshot red, and black blood trickling from his nose and mouth. His eyes widened as he noticed the wolf-sized bite mark on his dad's neck.

"No, no! Dad, what happened to you? What's going on?" Stiles cupped the sheriff's face in his hands, hoping to keep his gaze on him.

"Dad please, you can't leave me alone. I'm begging you dad."

The sheriff smiled, black gunk seeping through his teeth.

"Stiles, I just wanted to tell you, how proud I am that you're my son. And…I love oyu." He coughed and sputtered, black ooze spewing onto Stiles' cheek.

"I-I love you too dad. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Stiles' eyes pricked with tears. He was going to lose his dad. It was something he didn't think he could handle. Something that he shouldn't have to go through. His dad's body convulsed under his son's tender touch. This was how he would die. And there was nothing that Stiles could do.

"Jennifer you fucking bitch, I'll murder you!" He shouted, holding his dad's dying body in his hands, and letting tears stream down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter was painful for me to write. It was so hard to just...write something to fill the time. I plan on making chapter four a big chapter. So I apologize if it's complete shit. You get a little glimpse of Derek's man-pain. Anddddd...a little glimpse of future Scisaac. Though Allison is still with Scott for the moment.**

* * *

" What do you want us to do? Stand around while you get your ass beat, and heart crushed?"

Derek growled low enough for the wolves to hear, but not the humans. He was tired of repeating himself already, and was more interested in getting the plan in motion. Which made it hard, since Scott wanted to question him on everything. Having almost two Alphas in the group was really putting a damper on Derek's leadership skills. As was Isaac, the only Beta he had left, hanging on to every word Scott spoke.

"No," he barked out, "I will go in by myself and deal with her. But know that whatever…_feelings,_ I once had for her are now long gone." He shot a look at the young wolf, continuing with repeating the plan. "Scott and Isaac will go find Stiles and the sheriff. Allison and Lydia will be navigating the blueprints of the bank to find out exactly where they may be hidden, and the best ways to get in and out. And Deaton will be waiting outside to ensure a quick getaway. If any of you have a _better_ plan, be my guest." He spat the last word out, meaning it to be aimed at Scott. But as always, he was oblivious to Derek's attempt at psyching him out. Though Allison and Lydia rolled their eyes and shared a glance of 'I can't believe he's the Alpha when he acts like a damn jealous child.'

Alright, well he may be overreacting, but it wasn't much he could do. He was the Alpha, and if anyone questioned that, he was supposed to stake his claim.

"You can't face her alone Derek. It's suicide." Deaton hadn't said a word during the beginnings of the meeting. His words now rang out with such an importance, that both Derek and Scott flinched. Damn Druids and their wisdom.

"Two people will die if I don't do this. It's the only way."

Derek pushed himself away from the table, and settled for staring out one of the loft windows. He could see over the whole city, well almost. But it didn't seem as bright or as beautiful as usual. He was dependent on the thought of wishing only to be able to pluck Stiles from this mess and get him home safely. It kept him from turning into himself, and didn't allow himself to reach into that side he hadn't visited since when Paige had died, and when his family burned harshly in his own home. There was a reason, before he became Alpha, that his eyes were blue. And that pain wasn't a reminder enough. He had to physically see it, almost every time he could no longer control his other side. Letting it rip his body almost in two with years of emotional trauma. The thought of him losing three people because of another mistake he made, didn't settle well with him. Stiles was pack. That was that. And a pack is as strong as its weakest member. Though Stiles was not as weak as Derek was letting himself believe. The Sheriff was his dad, and if anything happened to his dad, Stiles would be less himself. That weakens the pack all the same as losing Stiles. And then there is Cora. In the hospital, and not healing like she is supposed to. He knows that if he dies tonight, there will be no saving her. But is it worth saving two other equally deserving lives? He sure thought so. Maybe having less werewolves in the town would make for a better life. Even if one of them happens to be his baby sister.

A hand rested softly on his shoulder as a way to comfort him. Though it only made him feel worse as he thought of Stiles doing the same thing when Boyd died. He turned to find Deaton staring at him, his face washed over with guilt and worry.

"Derek, your pack needs you."

The Alpha looked over to his pack, his eyes meeting each face. People who have (somewhat) put their trust in him. People who go to him, despite his history, for help. If he was to keep them safe, he would have to sacrifice himself for the greater good. And in order to do that, he had to get away from them. Their faces pleading for him to not do this, though it is to save one of their own.

"I need to get out of here for a bit," he murmured, taking long strides towards the elevator doors.

No one got up to stop him, though he knew that they would figure out his intentions. Maybe too late. He pushed the button to go down, and stepped in as the doors opened. He memorized their faces before the doors shut.

Scott had a look of concern, and was rubbing his hand over Isaac's back. The young wolf knew very well of Derek's intentions. He hadn't spent every moment with Derek, ignoring the obvious signs of his 'I'm going to sacrifice myself' bit. His face was contorted with pain, yet he did nothing to alert the others of his plan. Allison and Lydia looked sad, but still held that stoic coldness that always seemed to be around when Derek was near them. And Deaton showed only a neutral face. Though he knew inside, that there was traces of guilt, and possibly that of sorrow.

He was doing this for the pack. He was doing this for Stiles. And nothing was going to stop him from saving people that he cared for.

"Going out _without _a bang I see."

Derek spun on his heel, watching Peter descend from the shadows. It was never a pleasure he liked to have. His uncle was a dick, and that was all there was to it.

"What do you want Peter? I have things to do."

"Like get yourself killed? That'll sure save that boy and his father now, won't it?"

"I don't have time for this," Derek growled, stomping off to the exit.

"I know a way to get where he is Derek. I can help you."

At this, Derek froze. He faced Peter once again, a glimmer of hope blossoming inside him.

"How? What do I have to do?"

"Just, trust me," Peter smiled, holding his hand out to Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised something big, but I got caught up in a ton of other projects. Plus when I watch the new episodes, it throws me off. But fear not! I'm already working on the fifth chapter. Hopefully this one will be good enough until then. Alright, hope you like.**

* * *

It was happening again. That same feeling he got when he was holding his father's dead body in his hands. Except this time, there was no sign of his dad, no sign of Jennifer, and apparently, no sign of the room he was locked in. He was instead, in an alley, blood painting the fences on either side of him.

_What the hell?_

He squinted in front of him, trying to see where he was walking. Only more darkness. What he wouldn't do to be a werewolf right about now.

"Stiles."

Spinning around, almost losing his balance and ending face down on the pavement; he came eye to eye with Peter. He was more than happy to see his least favorite person standing there. That means help was sure to come.

"Dude, you don't understand how happy I am to see you. My dad, he-he's dead. She killed him. I don't know how, but…he's gone now." His shoulders slumped forward as the weight of the situation hit him. His father was dead, which means Stiles failed to save him. Peter looked at him questionably, taking a couple steps towards him. His eyes lit up like a blue light. Something didn't seem right. Stiles took a few steps back, holding his hands in front of him as if to brace himself against an oncoming attack. Peter opened his mouth and began to move it, as if he was saying something. But Stiles couldn't hear anything.

"What's going on? Are you not here to save me?"

Peter scowled, stepping closer to Stiles. His mouth was moving fast, and seemed to be enunciating whatever he was saying. He must be trying to yell. It wasn't until Peter was right by Stiles' ear, that he was able to hear the faint whispers of Peter's voice. He leaned his ear up to Peter's lips, finally understanding what the man had desperately been trying to say.

"-erek. Derek is coming for you. Derek is on his way. Derek will save you both."

He continued to say Derek's name at the beginning of each sentence, which all resulted in Derek coming to save Stiles and…his dad? His dad was dead though. What is there to save? Stiles was about to speak when Peter staggered back, his hands covering his ears. He fell to his knees and opened his mouth wide, as if he was screaming. His eyes, once a brilliant and shining blue, now dulled to white. He slumped over, black blood trickling from his mouth. Just like what happened to his dad. He looked behind Peter, seeing the unmistakable figure of one Jennifer Blake. She strode forward, a black cape draped around her with the hood up, and a long woven rope made of mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe. She grinned sadistically at Stiles before lunging at him.

Darkness was what became of his vison.

Peter coughed and sputtered, black speckles staining the ground. Derek rushed to his side and held him up so he wouldn't choke on his own…whatever he was spitting up. His eyes were flashing from blue to normal eye color. His telepathic bond must have broken. Maybe the potion wasn't strong enough. Maybe they just didn't use enough of Stiles' hair.

"She blocked me out. I-I was finally able to talk to him. I think she has him drugged."

Derek stopped trying to help Peter up, and stood erect. His heart raced in his chest, watching his uncle finally pull himself up and be at eye level with his nephew.

"Drugged?" Derek whispered bewildered.

Peter nodded his head. His eyes flashed blue for a moment, before returning to their natural color once again.

"I think wolfsbane. It's how I screwed everyone over before. It's a strong hallucinogen. And from what I could smell, he was pumped full of the stuff. I don't think he realizes that it was all in his mind. That he wasn't really there. And Derek, he thinks his father was killed. Either he's right, or it was just another hallucination. But regardless, you need to get there as fast as possible. From what I could see and sense, he is in a bank vault closet."

Derek nodded his head at his uncle, before sprinting off towards the bank. The whole time, a mantra replaying in his head.

_You better be alive._

The pack still sat in the loft, awaiting Derek's return, which Isaac knew wouldn't be anytime soon. He realized, as soon as Derek got up, that he was going for Stiles by himself. He could hear the titter of his heart as he told them he was just going out for a breather. He knew that Scott heard it too. And if Cora was here, she would be able to as well. Maybe that's why he felt the reassuring hand at his back. Glancing to his side, he could see Scott quietly talking with Allison and Lydia. He was gesturing to Lydia, who rolled her eyes and looked away. Her eyes met with Isaac's before looking back at Scott. Deaton was fixated on an old and worn book that rested on the table. He flipped through the yellowed pages, squinting at the text. The lack of Derek was unsettling. Though, even if he was here, it's not like he'd be talking much. Just grunting or glaring at anything Scott said.

Isaac took this time to sit down on the couch and rest. He hadn't had much sleep since before the recital, and even before that, had trouble getting himself to sleep. Scott and himself had been in a constant state of worry when it came to Scott's mother. Watching over her at night to make sure she wasn't a sacrifice. Checking in with her while she was working. Barely having enough time to sleep between that and school.

His eyes fluttered shut and his body finally began to relax, drifting off to sleep before he even realized it. There were no dreams, just peaceful sleep.

Scott looked over to the couch, preparing to ask Isaac a question, when he noticed him conked out. He got up almost immediately, ready to go over to the youngest teen. Allison nudged her boyfriend, worry contorting her features.

"You should let him rest. He seemed exhausted."

His attention flitted to Allison. He could hear the spike in her heart beats. It puzzled him, but he didn't dare question it. Lydia cleared her throat, clearly for attention. Both Allison and Scott looked towards her, expectant, waiting.

"I have a feeling Derek isn't coming back."

"He said he would. It would be stupid for him to just go for Stiles by himself. You don't think he would do that, do you Scott?"

A quick look to Allison told her everything she needed to know. Her attention turned to Isaac, who had slid down to now lay over the whole couch. Soft snores tumbled from his mouth, and seemed to calm the air around them. At least someone was relaxed.

"We need to go help him."

Of course she was right. His best friend and his best friend's dad were probably injured and alone somewhere. Yet Scott was still here at the loft, doing nothing about it. He looked up towards Deaton, whom he knew had just heard their conversation.

"Are you with us?" Scott questioned, a tone of leadership taking over his usual calm tone of voice. It was to be expected, since he was becoming what Deaton had dubbed, a true alpha.

Deaton closed the book in his hands and pulled a small vial from his pocket. He pulled a syringe from the other, and handed them both to Scott. Without a word, he took the book, and made his exit. It was only fair that he kept away from the actual physical fight, and instead just help from the sidelines.

Scott inspected the contents of the bottle, realization dawning on him. The murky liquid that sloshed in the jar had an offending odor of mistletoe and some other plant he couldn't quite place. This was their ticket to get Stiles and the Sheriff back. This was how they would win.

"Wake Isaac, we're going to get my best friend back."


End file.
